


My Iceflower

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: A series of loosely connected fics about Karolina and Nico trying to raise their superpowered daughter, and to a lesser extend Nico and Tina trying to reconcile after the defeat of Pride/Jonah.(The first few chapters were originally posted as part of my fic collection "Starry Nights", but then this AU turned into athingand here we are)





	1. Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone trying to understand the timeline, since events are in nothing resembling chronological order since I'm a mess T_T

The day had started like any other for Tina Minoru.

Breakfast for one, while watching the morning news. Followed by a lonely drive to the office, where she as usual was the first one in. Then she sat through meetings with an assortment of bootlickers, who all had very long and thought-out excuses as to why they couldn't meet deadlines or needed their budget upped by 35%.

At lunch her assistant (Esmé? Emori? something pretentious starting with E) brought her lunch from that high-end sushi place in midtown. While she ate, she indulged herself in some light none-work related reading. Then it was back on the treadmill, reading through quarterly reports, going over the specs of Wizard's newest products, and sending harsh but determined emails to the head of IT reminding her that if she couldn't get Wizard 11 nine's of uptime, Tina would find someone who could. 6:30 she packed up, asked Wizey where she had dinner reservations that night, and went to her car.

Then the day got interesting.

In the lobby she was stopped by a nervous security guard. "Excuse me Mrs. Minoru, but there's a woman by your car, she's says she's your daughter, should I have her escorted off the premise?" Tina sighed.  _Another one? already_? She thought to herself. It had been less than a year since the last time a scam artist with a bad dye job had tried to convince her, she was her estranged daughter Nico. Sensing a chance to break the daily monotony, and knowing that the restaurant would hold her reservation for the rest of the night without her even needing to ask, she told the guard. "No, not just yet, come along, and lets see how long it takes me to get her to slip up, the record is 3 minutes 42 seconds."

 

The woman, Tina had to admit, was a pretty good imitation of Nico. Same posture, same eyes, same clothing style as always, but with a genuineness to it the others hadn't had. She'd taken some creative liberties, and gotten a sidecut as well as turquoise highlights, which wasn't outside the realm of things she could have seen her daughter do. She even had Nico's signature frown down to a tee. The only thing that gave her away was a brutal scar half hidden under a shirt sleeve, and the fact that she looked just a bit too thin to be her daughter.

"I've come to bargain." The Nico imitator stated firmly, in a manner that was the closest to the real thing any of the scammers had ever gotten by a mile.

"Well let's hear it then." Tina replied, starting the timer behind her back and scanning for any chance to call her out as a fake.

"I really want 500k, and I'm guessing you really want this back." The woman said, and without further ado reached into her coat, and pulled out the staff of One, unfolding it as she did to prove its legitimacy.

Tina felt her insides shatter, then turn to mush. This really was her daughter, she wanted to rush over and pull her into a hug. Though she obviously didn't, as she could tell from Nico's stance that was the last thing she wanted. Still she felt the need to lengthen the time she got to spend with her daughter any way she could.

"Would you like to discuss the specifics of our exchange over dinner." Tina said, hiding her emotions behind her CEO voice.

Nico shifted her weight from one foot to the other a couple of times before saying. "Sure."

 

They drove the short way to the restaurant in complete silence, neither of them knowing how to start conversation after 6 years apart. At the entrance Nico stopped and looked from the restaurant to her worn-out clothes and back to the restaurant. "Yeah there's no way I can afford that sorry." She said and pouted apologetically.

"My treat then, consider it a show of faith for our upcoming negotiation." Tina replied, preparing herself for the glares she was no doubt going to get from bringing a girl in combat boots and torn stockings into a Michelin starred restaurant (not that any member of staff would dare enforce dress code against the CEO of Wizard).

"Well I'm in no position to turn down free food." Nico said tonelessly, and that in itself cut deep into Tina's heart.

 

Nico stared at the menu in confusion right up until the waiter arrived, not quite able to believe she had ever been able to order in a place like this. In the end she just asked to have the same as her mom, and tried not to think about the price.

"Can I ask what you're going to use the money for?" Tina cautiously asked, trying to make small talk, and hoping she wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"The usual, drugs and make-up mostly, maybe a few pizza's along the way." Nico said with a casual shrug.

Her daughter was using!

That was fine, she had friends to care for her... right? Except if they were using too! No matter what Tina wasn't in a position to help. The best thing she could do for Nico was just accept her trade and try to get the best out of dinner.

And maybe add another zero to Nico's cheque while she wasn't looking.

 

"So Chase, who by the way still hasn't realized his shirt is on fire, shoots me a look like a deer in the headlights, falls to his knee, and screams  _Meredith Annalise Nishimura will you marry me!_  Just as Molly comes running past us with the mailbox" Nico said and burst out laughing. Tina joined in, not because the story was really that funny (if anything it filled her with a mild sense of dread for the life Nico had been living without her), but she'd had a bit of wine, and maybe just maybe she could do with a good laugh.

"Well I'm glad to hear you've led an, ahem, eventful life these last few years." Tina said and poked idly at her dessert, hoping Nico would let her hear more.

"Honestly what I told you is the sanitized version." Nico said, grinned and stuffed dessert into her mouth.

"And what's the unsanitized version?" Tina said, and pushed her untouched dessert over next to Nico's almost empty place, in what could hypothetically be seen as a bribe.

"You don't wanna know." Nico replied, and her gloomy mood reappeared like rain on a summer day.

All too aware that she was playing with fire, Tina reached a comforting hand out to Nico, who glared at it for a moment before touching it with the edge of her fingers. "I spent my 20th birthday alone in an unpowered RV nursing a broken ankle. Instead of cake and a party I had stale stolen twinkies and listening to wind beat against plastic walls."

Nico took her hand properly, and Tina ran her thumb comfortingly along the back of it. "There were a lot of days like that, and not a lot of days scamming chain restaurants out of free desserts. I try not to think too much about it, you know:  _remember the good times_  and all that shit"

Tina reached out, then stopped herself. "Nico I'm so sorry."

Nico wiped her eyes with the back of her, and looked right into Tina's. "Don't be mom, it's in the past, nothing we can do to change it now." Instead of comforting her, seeing Nico talk about their shared past in such a calm and mature manner, only served to remind her how much she had failed at her most important job.

 

She knew she was setting herself up for rejection, but Nico hadn't brought up the money once during dinner, or tried to speed things along, and if Tina didn't at least try to get her back into her life, she was going to regret it forever.

"Nico." She said and paused for a moment to make sure she phrased it just right. "If you give me the staff, it's going back on the wall in my office to gather dust... How about, you instead start a paid internship at Wizard, with a very sizeable signing bonus?"

Tina held her breath as Nico mulled over her suggestion. She wasn't being shot down in a second, that had to be a good sign.

"I get 250k up front, not by the end of the week, not once I've signed contract, tonight, before we leave this place." Nico said with a determination forged by years in the fire. "I'm sorry mom, but I need some sort of collateral in case this all turns out to be a trick." The apology was genuine, and Tina didn't blame her for being suspicious considering their shared past.

"It's a deal, though I must admit I'm surprised, I really thought you never wanted to be near me again." Tina said, trying not to get her hopes up too high, maybe Nico just really wanted to keep the staff.

"Yeah I guess now that I'm a mom too, I sorta see- SHIT! FUCK! NO!" Nico punched the table and stood up, looking 2 seconds away from storming out.

Tina rushed over to her, and gently grabbed her shoulder. When she did, Nico froze on the spot and made a soft, wounded sound. "You weren't supposed to know." She said and her voice cracked.

"Oh Nico." Tina said and did something she hadn't done for the better part of 10 years, she hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry mom, but we can't risk her, not for anything. I need to leave, you won't ever see me again. I'm so sorry." Nico sobbed, and Tina squeezed her tighter.

Despite what she said, Nico made no move to leave. Rather she by and large collapsed in Tina's arms. People were now shamelessly staring at them, and even her best murderous glare wouldn't properly keep them away.

Tina couldn't keep the tears at bay any more, she was feeling too many conflicting emotions at once. Fear, hope, sadness, joy, worry, all mixed into a sudden shock to her system. It wasn't fair to lose her daughter again, just as they were finally reconnecting.

 

"What if you use the staff? Erase my memory?" Tina whispered, the idea seeming only slight less horrifying than never seeing Nico again.

Nico protested meekly, they'd hurt each other enough for a life time already. Unfortunately, they didn't have any other choice. Much as she wanted to, Nico didn't know if she trusted her mom, and if she didn't she couldn't expect Karolina to either.

The world was just a much safer place for their daughter when no one with ties to Pride knew of her existence.

They quickly paid up and left to find a secluded spot to carry out the deed. Tina tried not to think about the slight chance of the staff misfiring and permanently damaging her brain.

"Before you do this Nico, will you tell me her name?" Tina said, putting on a brave face.

"Destiny, her name is Destiny, Karolina named her." Nico said, and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. "She's 2 years old, and have these deep blue eyes you just can't help but love. She'll eat anything except apples, so when she sees something she doesn't like she'll point to it and go  _apple_  in the most adorable grumpy voice."

"She sounds wonderful." Tina said, trying to imagine her granddaughter while she still had the chance.

"She is." Nico smiled. "I really hope you get to meet her someday." She said, and slammed the staff into the ground, letting a flash of white light erupt from its head.

 

"Mom, before I go, do you think we could do this  _dinner and a heart to heart_  thing again some time?" Nico asked, as she stood in the parking lot, looking at her mom getting into her car.

"If you promise to wash your hair before next time." Tina said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I'll try." Nico said and grinned back. "Can't wait to be a part of the Wizard family." She called out, waving as her mom's car drove off into the night.

 

As she began the long walk home, she dug out her phone and called her most favorite number. "Karolina, change of plans, we'll be staying in LA for some time. Long story short, it went better than I could have ever dreamed."


	2. Menace of Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a little over a year before chapter 1, Karolina first day at a new job after her and Nico adopted Destiny, how will their daughter react having to spend a whole day with only one of her mommies?

"Nico, are you sure you guys will be okay without me?"

"We'll be fine Kar, I know you worry, but I'm her mom too I can take care of her."

"It's just, she's never been without both of us for this long before."

"Honey you're leaving for work, not travelling to Siberia, besides we need money for diapers and food."

"Okay, you're right, I'm leaving now, can't be late for my first day at the diner." Karolina kissed Nico on the lips, then kissed Destiny on the forehead and said "Be nice to your mama while I'm gone." And speed walked out the door.

Not 30 seconds later she rushed back in. "If her powers start acting up then-" Nico interrupted her with a calming finger to her lips. "Then I'll wrap an icepack in 2 towels, put it on her stomach and move her into direct sunlight, like we always do when that happens."

Karolina smiled again "I love you." She whispered and ran off again before she could think of more to worry about.

 

"Just you and me now Iceflower." Nico said and rocked Destiny gently in her arms. The girl giggled and blew happy spit bubbles, which made Nico's grin even wider.

"What do you think we should do today?" Nico asked, well aware that if Destiny could talk, her answer would most likely involve either pulling Nico's hair or sleeping. Her daughter was a woman of simple pleasures.

 

Working at a diner was... different that what Karolina had been used to.

Living on the run, work mostly meant "Carry all these boxes from point A to point B without looking in any of them, then take this stack of bills and get lost." Now she was being talked through work safety, and having another waitress make small talk with her.

Chantelle was super nice and Karolina felt really bad about being so secretive with her. Especially when she was being so patient explaining what all the nozzles and dials on the coffee machine did. Having lived the last 5 years on the run just wasn't something you brought up on the first day of work.

Instead Karolina tried to keep the conversation about the future. Talking about how she wanted to save up for college, but right now needed to focus on staying alive week to week. Chantelle told her about her brother's leg injury, and Karolina let slip that she didn't have a good relationship with her family and left it at that.

Once the lunch rush started there was no more time for talking. Karolina was constantly hurrying between tables, trying to remember all the different order codes and how to operate the register, while also making sure not to accidentally add almond milk when people ordered with soy since that could kill someone.

 

It was only when her break arrived she had a chance to start worrying.

5 text from Nico only made Karolina's fears worse. Maybe they were out of diapers, then Nico would have to bring Destiny with her to the store. Destiny wasn't good at being out in public! Or maybe she had gotten sick, did they even have the papers to risk taking Destiny to the doctor? What if someone had recognized them, and Nico was already on the run with their daughter? Destiny could be dead because Karolina hadn't stayed home!

_8:27 Don't let me disturb work, just thought you should know that as usual our little night owl is now out like a light_

_8:43 The house is really quiet with only me and a sleepy Iceflower around, starting to see the appeal of knitting_

_10:31 Put on Peppa Pig with Destiny and she fell asleep right away, can't say I blame her_

_11:58 Sorry for the spam honey, just thought you should know we tried your homemade apple baby food and Destiny is not a fan, or maybe she just thinks it's good for my hair._

_12:31 Fair warning, we are going to be practicing lullabies when you come home tonight (last text I promise)_

Okay so maybe Karolina had possibly been slightly overthinking things and worrying for nothing.

 

"You're smiling." Chantelle said and sat down next to her on the steps of the back entrance.

"Yeah." Karolina had the most stupidly happy grin on her face.

"What about?" Chantelle said with a smile of her, as she bumped their shoulders together teasingly.

"My wife is just being a complete dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr here: https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


	3. Back on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the runaways think they've found a place to settle down, one of their old enemies finds them and forces them to go on the run once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer: I haven't actually thought about who the enemy chasing them is, so for the time being it's just a nameless, faceless evil organization that isn't Pride but has access to a lot of goons, and want the Runaways dead.

Alex burst into the diner just as Karolina was bringing two customers their order. “Kar, we need to leave, now!” There was a clatter and the china she’d been holding fell to the floor and within five seconds she was out of the door.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen, not anymore. Pittsburgh was supposed to be their home, supposed to be where Destiny would grow up. She had gotten a real job, as had Alex, Molly had joined a dance crew, and Nico and Chase were taking every commission they could get ahold of.

They ran a few blocks before getting unto the first and best bus they spotted. When they sat down Karolina couldn't wait to ask any longer. “Is Destiny okay?” That was all that mattered.

“Yes, Nico and Molly took her, and Gert will join them once her and Lace get the car. Chase is going to stay for a day and clean out the house.” He explained as he pulled out a pair of sneakers in Karolina’s size from his bag, Alex was always prepared. Her work heels stayed on the bus when they got off.

 

Nico was running, clutching her staff in one hand and Destiny in the other. Her daughter was crying her heart out, but there was nothing Nico could do. They needed to get off the street and into a car before nightfall, everything else was secondary.

They had managed to lose the goons in the industrial district. That didn’t mean they were safe, like sharks they were still patrolling the area, and her and Molly still needed to make it to the rendezvous with Gert as soon as possible.

Nico checked her phone, sunset was in 48 minutes, the rendezvous was in the other end of town. They were running out of options, and her loudly wailing daughter was going to light up like a christmas tree in less than an hour.

She looked to Molly as they ran into another deadend, the worry was as clear on her face as it was on Nico’s. “Make a path.” She said and pointed to the the flimsy wall in front of them. Molly nodded and ran shoulder-first through it. They weren’t in a position to worry about the noise they were making, right now they just had to put out the fires as they started.

 

They got almost 5 blocks before their would be captors caught up to them.

Without breaking her stride, Molly bum rushed two of the rent-a-cops, grabbing one of them before he could hit the ground and flung him at a third henchman.

Nico tried to get a clear shot with the staff, and in her concentration didn’t notice the man trying to flank her.

There was an ear piercing scream, and Nico turned to face the sound, just in time to see her attackers skin turn gray and start to freeze over.

He had grabbed for Destiny, and Destiny had grabbed back. Nico looked down to find him rasping for air as his throat was breaking down.  _G_ _ood_ she thought to herself, he was going to die slowly and painfully, just as he deserved.

Seeing their luck was quickly turning, the rest of the goons ran off before Nico had time to start raining fire down upon them.

 

20 minutes past sunset they finally arrived at the parking lot where Gert and Lace were waiting for them.

Somewhere along the way Destiny had run out of tears, though she still had swollen eyes and occasionally whimpered into Nico's breast. It broke her heart not to be able to stop and comfort her, but first they needed to get somewhere safe, where people weren't on the hunt for a glowing one-year-old.

Once they got inside the car, and on the road Destiny was able to relax a bit. Nico sang lullabies to her, fed her bits of boiled carrot (the only food Nico had been able to grab in the scramble), and helped her build a blanket nest. Old Lace offered up her claw as a blankie.

 

Karolina and Alex kept moving right until they reached Detroit. Buses, trains, hitchhiking, even trekking, they did everything not to stay in one place for more than a minute. It was better to get sidetracked than caught.

They arrived at 3:30 and slept by a heating vent until a cop found them and told them to get lost. At that point it was too late in the morning to find a new spot, but still too early for Karolina to fly them across the Detroit river into Ontario. For that they needed the sun to be high in the sky.

With nothing else to do until the sun reached it's zenith that day, they began walking the streets willy nilly. Alex's mind was racing a mile a minute, planning their next move once they all reunited in Montreal, and what to do if some of them got caught. Karolina just tried to enjoy the city, and ignore the feeling that her phone was burning a hole in her pocket while it was turned off. They couldn't risk a call just to check up, in case their phones were being tracked.

To comfort her, Alex had reminded her that Nico would rather die than see harm come to Destiny. It had the exact opposite effect. Asking Karolina to pick between Nico and Destiny was like asking her to pick a least favorite lung, even if she could live on without one, it would be a life of constant agony.

She was so caught up in her own head that she almost dropped Alex in the Detroit River as they were flying over!

 

At Pearson airport they met up with Chase and narrowly avoided having a laser shootout in the middle of a McDonald's.

By then Karolina had been apart from her wife and daughter for 3 days, and hadn't heard a word from them. She was getting anxious and Chase wasn't fairing much better. They were thankful for Alex keeping them from doing something stupid with Montreal so close within reach.

They just needed to endure a six-hour bus ride without any incidents or getting spotted boarding, and they would be home safe.

Karolina prayed the others had been as lucky as them.

 

Alex, Chase, and Karolina had been sitting around in the empty parking lot for five hours, and worry was really starting to take root when a white van came driving around the corner with the headlights off.

It headed straight for them, and for a moment all three geared up for a fight. Then they spotted Gert sticking her head out the window and waving at them, quickly followed by Molly in the driver's seat, clearly spending all her willpower on not honking at them.

But no Nico or Destiny in sight.

Before Molly had even had a chance to put it in park, Chase had rushed over to the passenger side and pulled Gert into a very gross and heterosexual smooch-hug.

"They're in the back, but careful we just got Destiny to sleep." Molly whispered as she got out of the car to give herself and Lace a chance to stretch their legs.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Karolina, walked around to the rear of the van, and as quietly as possible opened the door to the most adorable sight in her life. Turns out Destiny wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep. Nico was lying on her side, on top of a pile of blankets, with as much of her body as possible wrapped around Destiny's tiny frame.

As much as Karolina had missed the pair, she didn't have it in her heart to wake them. Instead she disentangled a blanket from the pile, and lay down to wrap her body around Destiny from the opposite site, before pulling the blanket over all three of them.

Nico's eyes fluttered as she softly woke up. "Where are we going?" She whispered sleepily upon seeing Karolina's face.

"Nowhere for the moment." Karolina said and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr here: https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/


	4. For the woman who has everything

"Are we sure this is a good idea." Nico said, standing in the hallway of her and Karolina's apartment wearing one boot and looking with worry at the door.

"No I think this is a terrible idea and that we should be halfway to Azerbaijan by now. but Destiny needs stability in her life, and since you want to make nice with Tina Minoru our options are limited." Karolina said tensely, she was no more comfortable with the situation than her wife.

In order to survive they had taken their share of risky jobs in the past, several of which had blown up in their face. By now they were experienced with making the best of bad situations, and hauling ass when shit hit the fan.

That didn't make it any easier for Nico having to enter the lion's den all alone. (She was really starting to regret declining Molly's offer to play chauffeur.)

 

_Had her house always looked this scary_ , was the first thing Nico thought as she drove her rusty old sedan up the elegant driveway past the garden trimmed with surgical precision.

Their weekly dinners together had been a lot more fun than Nico expected, working at wizard had been great, even if most of what she did was fetching coffee and printouts, and the money her mom gave her had finally allowed them to become Destiny's legal guardians. A thank you was long overdue.

Still, Nico had to triple check that the staff was still lying ready in her handbag before she got out of the car. She was fully prepared for a squad of Wizard henchmen to jump her as soon as she reached the door.

Instead she was met by her mom wearing sweatpants and a comfy sweater. "Nico, to what do I owe the honor." There was the slightest hint of worry in her voice.

After picking her jaw up off the floor, Nico pulled out a small giftwrapped box from her bag, and gestured to the tinfoil wrapped tray under her arm. "Well, unless Wikipedia and your PA are both wrong today is your birthday, and I was thinking maybe we could spend it together?"

 

It took Tina a moment to comprehend what Nico had said. She had no idea they were so far along in the healing process. She let Nico inside with a gentle smile and felt a little bit like a child with the way she had to contain her excitement from finding out what her daughter had brought her. The gesture of Nico wearing a relatively plain and formal dress for the occasion wasn't lost on her either.

As they walked together into the kitchen, Nico was surprised to find that she could still navigate the house without problem, she really hadn't expected to still think of this place as home after everything she had been through.

Then again, not a lot had changed over the years. Same modern art pieces, same Wizey bar a few hundred software patches, not quite the same top of the line kitchenware, but it was close. If it hadn't been for the air of stagnancy, and the fact that her mom was wearing sweatpants, it would have been like Nico never left at all.

Nico put the tray on the table and pulled away the tinfoil to reveal a beautifully marbled brownie. "The cake is from Karolina, she's really sorry she couldn't make it." Nothing could be further from the truth, Karolina wasn't coming because then if worst came to pass, Destiny would still have a mom.

Tina wasn't sure how to interpret the cake from Karolina, was it a peace offering or a curtesy? Either way she had a feeling that no matter whether Karolina actually had something important to do or not, she wouldn't have shown, and Tina didn't hold that against her. At least the cake was good, in a sort of homely, slightly too sweet way.

 

The last time Nico had given her a gift, she had been too young to wear make-up.

Tina held the present in her hands with careful reverence. The box was of the kind you got from jewelry stores, though with a mismatched ribbon, and a few scratches and bumps hinting of a troubled history. What really interested Tina was the presents weight, it was light as a feather, and didn't make a sound when jiggled. For a moment she worried Nico had given her an empty box as a cruel joke (just for a moment though).

"You can open it if you want to." Nico teased, upon seeing her mother flip the box back and forth in her hand. Tina grinned back at her daughter, part of her wanted to rope her into playing 20 questions about the box's content, but her impatience won out.

Ever so slowly Tina lifted the lid, trying to peek underneath as she did. Inside she found a folded piece of paper.

When she unfolded it, it turned out to be a cutout of a snowflake. Tears welled up in her eyes, as recognition dawned upon her. "Is this?" Her voice cracked, and she collapsed into the nearest chair.

"From Amy's diary? Yeah, I took it, so I could have some part of her with me." Nico sat down next to Tina and took her hand. "It was the only thing I could think of for the woman who has everything." Nico added, trying to wave it off as no big deal.

With her free hand Tina grabbed a kleenex and loudly blew her nose. "Nico, I can't take this, she was your sister, you have the right to have something to remember her by." She tried to hand the gift back to Nico, but she was turned down.

"But I do mom, I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you are very welcome to come yell at me on tumblr (offbrand-valk.tumblr.com) especially if you have prompts/ideas for where you would like this story to go <3


	5. The Runaways invade disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so someone suggested in the comments that i write a fic about the Runaways taking Destiny to a carnival/amusement park, and I can't for the life of me figure out who it was so i can give credit and it's driving me up the wall!!!
> 
> If you're that person then 1) please give me a shout so i can fix this injustice and 2) know that i owe you my life

Was this an economically sound idea? Not at all.

Where they going to Disneyland anyways? Abso-fucking-lutely, and Destiny was gonna meet Tiana or so help them.

 

Since their hail Mary attempt at a quiet and normal life had gone down the drain in Pittsburg, they had been living from paycheck to paycheck, with more than a few five-finger-discounts along the way. Nico and Karolina hated having their daughter see them steal, however it was that or having her go hungry (and that was no choice at all).

After Molly and Chase had made bank as last-minute bouncers for a very illegal poker game, the smart thing to do would have been to save it for a rainy day, maybe even start on that college fund for Destiny. That wasn't nearly as fun as Disneyland and living to survive wasn't living at all.

 

Gert had stayed behind to watch the car with Old Lace, and to not support the Disney's corporate war machine in its ongoing quest to control all of mass-media. Chase being Chase had of course redecided after standing in line for 20 minutes, and rushed back to be with his girlfriend. Karolina and Nico had long ago given up on covering Destiny's ears whenever somebody cracked "when the vans-a-rockin'" joking.

Nico and Molly had immediately rushed off to find the biggest, fastest, rides and see how many times they could get on it before they started puking.

Which left Alex and Karolina, to take Destiny to Toontown.

Karolina didn't terribly mind, Nico would join them before they went looking for princesses, she just needed 10-15 rollercoaster rides out of her system first. Until then Alex was great company.

Alex wasn't a bigger part of raising Destiny than any of the other Runaways (except of course her mommies), but whenever strangers asked questions, their default response was to say she was Karolina and Alex's daughter. It was an easier explanation than "we rescued her from an evil pseudo-legal laboratory when she was 3 weeks old", and people believed it 9 times out of 10 no questions asked, they just assumed blonde wasn't Karolina's natural hair color.

 

It turned out very quickly that Destiny did not take after Karolina when it came to amusement parks. Karolina could clearly remember needing to be physically dragged away from Donald's boat, after spending 30 minutes at the wheel pretending to sail, and spending the rest of the trip pouting angrily.

Destiny on the other hand, went straight for the railing and tried to climb it. When Karolina gently lifted her off it, she loudly declared that she was "bored now", and casually started walking off the boat on her own.

 

So they tried Chip 'n Dale's treehouse with about the same result. Destiny headed right for the nearest railing and tried to climb it, then proceeded to pout when Karolina gently pulled her down from it.

As soon as Karolina looked away to check her phone, Destiny went back to trying to climb the railing. "Do you want to go up?" Alex asked, thinking maybe she just wanted to look over the railing. "Yes" she nodded aggressively, and as instructed Karolina lifted her up in her arms.

Destiny gazed out over Toontown with her little hand outstretched, as if she could reach out and touch the whole world. Karolina spotted Alex photographing the moment at the edge of her vision, leaving her to just savor it as best she could.

As soon as Karolina let her guards down, Destiny was trying to climb out of her hands and unto the railing. When Karolina for the third time pulled her down, Destiny finally admitted defeat and made to walk off on her own.

 

Since her daughter was being such an exploreer, Karolina thought it best if they took her for a walk and waited for her to show interest in something on her own. Preferably to a place that wasn't elevated or had large bodies of water. In case Destiny decided to pick up her fight with the railings of Disneyland once more.

 

It didn't take long for something to catch her eyes.

As soon as Destiny saw the train, she started giggling, and yelling "Train! Train!" which pretty clearly settled what the next ride they were going to try was. It did annoy Karolina that of the fifty-odd words her daughter knew, _train_ , _bus_ , and _scam_ were all among them, but _bath_ wasn't.

They got on at one of the rear most benches to avoid the other passengers, with Destiny seated squarely between them in case she tried to escape again.

As if summoned by Karolina and Alex's clear and obvious attempt to avoid associating with the other families on the train, an elderly couple with their grandson sat down on the bench in front of them. The couple turned their heads simultaneously towards them. "Wow, she sure is a cutie, how old is she?" The woman asked.

Karolina subtly rolled her eyes at Alex, and Alex rolled his eyes right back. "Here we go" they both thought and sighed inwardly. "Thank you She's almost 2 years old, and my greatest adventure." Karolina said, and plastered on her church of Gibborim smile. She had long since learned that the best way to get rid of people like that, was to just ride out the pleasantries.

The couple both smiled patronizingly at her, Karolina couldn't help notice that they had yet to even acknowledge Alex's existence. "Yes children at that age can be quite a handful, good thing there's always grandma and grandpa to help."

Why was there such a social stigma against blasting the elderly to smithereens? Karolina just wanted to enjoy a quiet train trip around Disneyland with her daughter and her friend. Was that so much to ask? her smile was already aching and they had barely left the station.

 

Two stops later, and Karolina was ready to commit murder. The couple with their grandson had interrogated her about everything from her choice in babyfood to her sex life. All the while "subtly" suggesting she leave Alex for a nicer (whiter) boy.

When they neared the third stop, Alex began coughing dramatically, and feigning dizziness. "Oh no honey, is it your spleen again? We better get you somewhere quiet!" Karolina said laying on thick the fake worry to help in Alex's plan to get rid of the pair.

 They rushed off as soon as the train stopped, slowing down for long enough to yell out a "No!" when the couple asked if they needed any help.

Soon as the train was out of view, they circled back around to get on the next train, where they were mercifully spared more nosy couples, wanting to play backseat driver in Destiny's upbringing.

 

After a nice relaxing train ride through Disneyland, were Alex fell asleep, and Destiny stayed in Karolina's lap the whole time, they met up with Nico and Molly at an isolated sitting area.

When they met, Karolina pulled Nico into a kiss, realizing only when it was too late why Nico had hesitated to reciprocate. Mission impukesible had exceeded beyond all expectations.

"Ugh, it's warm." Nico groaned when Karolina forcefully stuck a water bottle in her hand.

"Buuut I wanna kiss you." Karolina said with a childish pout, part of them worried how their behavior around each other was going to rub off on Destiny.

"Can't I just feign a heatstroke within view of a vendor?" Nico said only half joking. It wouldn't be the first time they had pulled that stunt, but since this time they actually had water with them, it didn't feel right to use the kindness of strangers like that.

"Uhm guys, you do remember that we have a human ice pack with us right?" Molly said sleepily from her spot in the shadows.

If looks could kill, the glare Karolina and Nico send Molly for that comment would be equivalent to a thermonuclear device going off in Times Square. Alex was already running for cover, and Destiny was giggling happily. Molly however was already snoring contently, deaf to Karolina and Nico's combined roars of "You will not talk about our daughter like that!"

 

* * *

 

 

"No Nico that's cheating!" Karolina said when Nico pulled out her phone as they were walking.

"How is it cheating? The app was literally made to help parents find the princess their kids wanted to meet." Nico fired back, and quietly wondered how long it would take for Karolina to realize she had cream cheese stuck on her cheek from lunch.

"Because half the fun is looking for them!" Had Destiny been a little older or less active, Karolina might have given in, but for the time being, they could just carry her when she got tired, since she would never want to miss out on adventures.

"Babe, I'm wearing my docs and the sun is at it's highest." Nico said, trying to plead mercy from her usually soft girlfriend.

"You should have thought of that before we left the car." Karolina was immovable, unfortunately for her, Nico hadn't stopped checking the app as they spoke.

"Tiana is in the royal hall, and Elsa is in the castle." Nico said with a smirk. Then, giving Karolina no time to respond, she kissed away the cream cheese stain, and while her wife was busy blushing, took their daughter out of her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many different ways can i think off to say that https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr?


End file.
